Percabeth at Goode
by RuRule
Summary: Annabeth will be going to Goode High and will surprise Percy! What will happen. Just another one of these stories but try anyway and please review. One-shot.


**ANNABETH POV**

"Beep beep beep"  
I slapped my alarm with a groan. "Mornings" I thought, " I hate them". I was staying at a hotel in New York until I was able to get a place of my own. My dad let me go and I was also closer to Olympus and my designs. I was also closer to my boyfriend. My dad and me had a rough relationship. He wasn't crazy about me having a boyfriend. He also didn't like the fact that I was moving closer to him and going to the same school but after many days of begging, cursing, threatening, and rules/restrictions, he let me go. I was hugging him for an hour. One of the fights where I let my feeling out, and that included a lot of curses, my stepbrothers recorded it. They were almost died that day. Their mother, Helen then punished me, and by then I was pushed to the limit. My anger and annoyance exploded and she happened to be there and we had a huge fight hat ended up with her perfectly fine and me with scratches and bruises on my arms and a couple cuts on my face. My dad had taken her side and that nearly killed me. It also turned out that she had taken classes on self-defense and fighting to protect her self and her family, which I sought included me anymore because after a while we were both begging my dad for me to go. That's when he agreed. I packed my stuff up that night and that morning I had already booked a place at a hotel, gotten my plane ticket from San Francisco to New York. I walked out of that house I said bye to my dad and Helen gave me a thorough talk. I left halfway through that talk.  
I threw my covers off my and trudged to my bathroom and got my brush. My hair way always messy. Once it was reasonable, I put it up into its signature ponytail. No one would care. WAIT. Today was my first day of SCHOOL! I ran into the bathroom again. I took out some make up and put on a light layer on my eyes. I also added some lip-gloss cause I knew that once I would see my boyfriend, those lips would be busy. I checked the clock, 6:45. I had some time. I had to leave in 20 min. I got into my favorite jeans and shirt. It was a loose grey tank top with an open back. It had an owl on the front. I then put on a sea green sweatshirt and my grey vans. I packed my new textbooks and notebooks inside my bag. I was ready. I started walking but not before I looked at my self in the mirror. I looked normal but my eyes held brightness. My posture was relaxed but not saggy. I got over that pimple stage and my face was clean. I smiled that smile that my boyfriend loves.  
Oh Percy, you are going to get a big surprise.  
With that thought in my head I walked out the door to get Starbucks and breakfast before my first day at Goode High.

* * *

**PERCYS POV**

Knock knock, "Percy, get up! It's your first day of school, remember." I heard my mother walk away. I groaned, school. I hated school. I was bullied many times and, well it was a place of learning. I rolled off the bed with a thump on the ground. I glanced at the clock. 6:30. That was another thing I hated, we had to get up so early. I made my way to my closet and pulled out some ripped jeans and a blue shirt my mom got me. My mom, Sally was the best mom and I couldn't ask for anyone better. She was engaged to Paul, the English teacher at Goode High. He was good for her; her last boyfriend had been horrible and beat both of us constantly. I blamed myself for the longest time because the only reason she dated him was to protect me from monsters. After a while I stopped beating myself up over it. I could see how happy she was with Paul especially when he had moved in with us.  
After changing I went out of my bedroom to the kitchen where I could smell my mother's signature blue pancakes. Why blue? Well, at first it had been a joke but then my mom made it a habit of making things blue and she made amazing blue cookies and sometimes she made my sandwiches blue and last year, when she did that, all of my friends stared at it while I was laughing on the floor because my chair fell backwards. Fun times. I was lucky back then. This summer I had to fight the Titan Cronus. That was work. Luckily, with my unbelievable girlfriend, we were able to beat him along with many other monsters. Annabeth and I had the rest of the summer to rest and be ourselves. That was nice.  
I say down and ate my pancakes. They were good. I looked  
at the clock. Oh my gods, 7:20, I had to good. I stood up grabbed my bad from the foyer that Paul had very generously packed for me. I gave Sally a hug and ran out of the door. I had to walk since Paul had left to get his room prepared for this year. I started the route to my school. I had stayed in this school for 3 years now. That was an accomplishment.  
As I walked up the walkway to Goode people stared at me. I ignored them. I went to the office and picked up my folder that contained information including locker number, classes, information on the school, et cetera. I walked over to my locker and dropped all my books off except my English books cause that was first period. I went to go find my friends. They always hung out at the end of the hall. That was annoying because then I had to walk to the other side of the school to find them. My locker was there too. Close to it. Oh school, learning, center of teachers who hate me, and me them. I wish Annabeth were here. They would love her. She would know everything. We could laugh about what teachers got wrong in Greek and Mythology. Eat lunch bathing in each other's company and especially, kissing those ruby red lips. I missed that. Just her and me in my cabin. It was relaxing. Eventually it became a heated make-out session but someone always interrupted us. Eventually it became understandable. We just ignored them until they left unless it was Chiron. At night we would sneak into each other's cabins and sleep together. Not that sexual way, just cuddling with each other.

None of my friends believed that I had a girlfriend. I don't have a cell phone because it attacks monsters. I can't show them pictures. I always tell her tell her to visit when she's in New York for Olympus so I can prove to them that she is real. They're starting to think that I'm gay. Well, if they saw Annabeth and me, that thought would disappear immediately. I walked down the hall to go survive another day of high school.

* * *

**ANNABETHS POV**

I walked down the walkway of Goode with a Starbucks in my hand. I took a sip. Ah, Starbucks, I survive off of you. Well, no, I survive off of Percy. But you get a silver medal. I smiled. I was going to see Percy in less than 10 min. My smile turned into a nervous face. I bit my lip. What if he's found someone new? No. Percy would never cheat on me. Well, I guess that I would find out soon I thought as I walked through the doors of Goode. I made my way to the office and picked up a packet with all of the info I needed for the school. I went in search of my locker. It happened to be at the end of he hall. I looked at my schedule.

English  
Math  
Foreign language  
Lunch  
History  
Greek mythology (smile)  
Chemistry  
Physical education  
Science  
Dismissal

Have a Goode day!

I got my English stuff and left my other stuff. I went in search of my boyfriend.  
After a while of searching, I still couldn't find him. I went back to my locker. I decided to go ask the group who was at the end of the hallway. When I got there they were all laughing. I tapped a guy politely on the shoulder. He turned around. They made space for me to join their circle.  
"Hi, I'm Annabeth. I was just wondering if you know a Percy Jackson? I'm looking for him." They stared at me and then they all started laughing except the guy I had tapped. He stared at me in concentration. I raised my eyebrows. He quickly looked away.  
"So do you know him?"  
One of the girls spoke up.  
"Percy Jackson is our best friend. He's at swim practice." I started to turn away but she continued, "He's also the most popular guy in school and all the girls hit on him. He lets down every girl. I'm warning you to not ask Percy Jackson out because 50 girls probably already did and he might be annoyed." I processed all of that. Percy, popular? Wow. All the girls hitting on him, not as surprising but annoying. And finally these people as his friends, wow Percy, I thought you could do a little better. I didn't let any of these thoughts show on my face. As I thought this, a guy walked up. My back was to him. When I heard my name, my head snapped up and I was looking straight into a pair of sea green eyes. He had ripped jeans and a blue tee shirt. His black hair was a mess and his mouth was curving into a smile.  
"Annabeth!" I smiled. He walked in front of me and we looked into each other's eyes. I smirked. "Miss me seaweed brain?" He smirked back, "of course I did wise girl." He next thing he did surprised everyone except me because he had asked me if it was okay, with his eyes of course. He backed me up against the lockers and pinned me down. I could feel his breath against my face. It smelled like the ocean. At least he brushed his teeth. I was glad now that I had put some gloss in my bag cause I new that I would be needing after 1st period. I winked and the next second I was on his waist and he was holding me up while we kissed. His hands were holding me up and one of my hands was on his hair and the other on the back of his neck. We kissed furiously. My tongue licked his bottom lip for permission to enter. He granted it of course and I slid my tongue in. I went back to my own mouth as he came in mine. He smiled against my lips and I backed a millimeter away from his head breaking our kiss. "I love you." I said to him and he responded, "I love you to." after that 20 second break we went back to our business against the wall.


End file.
